Serena entre el amor y la monotonia
by Bombonchan
Summary: Es el siglo XXX Serena siente que su esposo le presta mas atencion a los negocios...buscara fuera del castillo la atencion que de su casa no tiene....


No hace falta mencionar que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sabemos de quien son… Gracias Naoko por crear estos personajes que nos hacen soñar.

----

---

--

-

Es el siglo XXX por fin la paz reinaba en la tierra, una sabia y bondadosa reina gobernaba junto con su amable esposo. Esta es la historia de la Neo Reina Serenity y su esposo el Neo Rey Endimión, hay q recordar también a las Senshis, las leales, y protectoras tanto del reino como de sus soberanos.

Vamos a dejar que la historia nos cuente como es que están viviendo nuestros héroes favoritos. Esta historia se llama….**Serena, entre amor y monotonía.**

XxXxXxXxX

Era un día cualquiera en el reino, podía ser lunes, martes, miércoles, cualquier día era perfecto y hermoso, la gente paseaba por las calles, los niños corriendo y jugando, haciendo enojar a la gente con la que chocaban, era una típica ciudad con un reinado único.

Adentro del palacio todo era paz y tranquilidad, las Seshis salían a los patios a practicar cualquier deporte, digamos que tanta paz y tranquilidad las estaba aburriendo, no es que quisieran estar paliando y estar al riesgo de perder sus vidas, no, solo que el hecho de vivir tranquilamente sin emociones, pues les resultaba aburrida, necesitaban algo, una emoción, algo que las tuvieran intrigadas y hablando del tema…

Venus: Aaahh la tranquilidad, la paz, la alegría, los pajaritos cantan la luna se levanta…

Mars: Mina, estas tomando lista o estas cantando alguna canción…

Venus: Hoy ando muy inspirada, aaah la diosa del amor esta recitando uno de sus mejores poemas…

Mercury: Mina, eso no es un poema, es una canción, y es de niños…

Júpiter: Uy la inspiración esta fallándote Mina…

Venus: Aaah pues es que tanta paz me esta atrofiando el cerebro.

….: El cerebro lo tienes atrofiando desde antes, no salgas con esas excusas…

Mercury: Deberías aprender de ella, que con el paso del tiempo se hizo más inteligente.

Mars: Si pero cuento tiempo tuvo que pasar para eso, llego el momento en que creí que eso nunca iba a suceder.

….: Por lo visto a ti lo habladora y venenosa nunca se te quito.

Mars: A quien le dijiste venenosa cabeza deforme…

…: A ti te dije venenosa y no tengo la cabeza deforme.

Mars: Pues nunca he conocido a una reina que en su cabeza tenga aparte de la corona dos cabezas mas…

…: No son cabezas, son mis chongitos que lucen muy bien con mi corona.

Venus: Parece que Rei no se cansó de molestar a Serena, y es tanto su afán de molestarla que sigue haciéndolo.

Júpiter: Algún día ellas se podrán comportar.

Mercury: Es una afirmación o es una pregunta.

Júpiter: Pues por lo que veo (dos personas desgreñándose, sin importarles los atuendos que traían)… es una pregunta.

Unos pasos se oían al fondo que se iban acercando al lugar en donde estaban las inners y a donde estaban paliando dos peculiares personas.

…: Disculpen la interrupción….

Mercury, Venus y Júpiter se dieron cuenta de que una de las personas que estaba ahí habla hablado y guardaron silencio.

…: La falta de respeto en este lugar esta aumentando.

Mars y su compañera de pelea parecía no escuchar lo q decían.

…: Es mas divertido eso que atender las cuestiones del reino.

….: Yo creo que si además no es malo que la Reina se divierta un poco,

…: Pero esto no es diversión es una falta de respeto.

…: Calma…

Mercury: Hola Neptune, Uranus, Plut y Saturn, nosotras ya les hablamos pero pues parecen estar muy concentrada en su pelea que a nosotros no nos hacen caso.

Uranus: Que no te hacen caso… Ahora vera Mars como le va a ir por estar insultando a la soberana.

Neptuno: Estas segura que es Mars? Por que a quien yo veo pellizcando las mejillas de Mars es a la Reina.

Uranus: Pero ella lo hace para defenderse.

Plut: Pues parece que se están divirtiendo.

Saturn: no será peligroso, no pondrá en riesgo su salud?

Mercury: ella de salud esta perfectamente bien.

Uranus: Esto ya es el colmo….Ahorita verán esas dos.

Neptuno: Haruka no molestes a la Reina.

Uranus se acerco sigilosamente a donde estaban un par de personas paliando y con una mano levanto a una y con la otra sostuvo del cuello a la otra.

Uranus: Majestad, no cree que es poco educado que se este paliando con unas de sus guardianas.

…: Ya te dije que no me llames Majestad, simplemente soy Serena.

Uranus: Pues creo que tienes razón ya que el titulo de majestad no te lo has ganado aun, ya que no te comportas como tal, sigues comportándote como una niña.

A quien traía del cuello era a Rei que ya estaba muy roja por falta de oxigeno, y por mas que quería decir algo, pues no pudo. Hasta que alguien llego en su ayuda.

Neptuno: Haruka estas lastimando a Rei…

Uranus soltó a Rei rápidamente y ofreció una disculpa, toda roja pero lo hizo.

Uranus: Perdón, no quería lastimarte tanto.

Mars: Oh pero si querías hacerlo.

Serena: ultimadamente te lo merecías por insultarme.

Mars: Yo no te insulte tu me dijiste venenosa.

Serena: tu me dijiste cabeza deforme.

Y otra vez se lanzaron estas dos a golpearse, pero esta vez Neptune y Uranus las detuvieron.

Uranus: Compórtense las dos.

Neptune: Majestad, no cree que se ve un poco mal estar paliándose con alguien, por una tontería.

Serena: Hay, les he repetido hasta el cansancio que no me digan majestad, somos amigas, cuento con ustedes y ustedes conmigo, por que ponen esa barrera al decirme majestad.

Plut: Si somos amigos, pero por respeto y educación la llamamos como usted merece.

Serena: Setsuna, no te gustaria por una vez en muchos años quitarte esa ropa y ponerte la que te gustaría usar.

Plut: Majestad, mi uniforme no me molesta, ah no ser que usted tenga nuevos diseños para nosotros.

Mars: yo no me pondría la ropa si Serena la diseñara.

Serena: Saturn, tu aun eres muy joven, no te gustaría salir a pasear, conocer a muchachos, ser feliz, disfrutar de tu juventud,

Saturn: Soy feliz si usted esta bien, además si salgo a pasear, cuando usted y el Rey salen fuera del palacio.

Serena: Mercury, Mars, Júpiter, Venus, a ustedes no les gustaría dejar sus obligaciones por una vez.

Venus: Que es lo que te pretendes Serena.

Serena: Que tanta tranquilidad me esta aburriendo, estoy casada con un hombre de negocios, que cuando salimos, se trata para tratar asuntos de negocios, cuando quiero platicar con el, esta muy ocupado, lo amo y lo adoro, pero esto me esta matando.

Plus: Majestad entienda q el Rey esta muy ocupado y todo lo que el hace es por el bienestar del Reino.

Saturn: Y también por el bienestar de la pequeña dama.

Neptun: Compréndenos pequeña que todo es por el bien.

Serena, un poco sonrojada pero no por pena si no por no llorar.

Serena: Por el bienestar del Reino, por los intereses de una niña que aun no es concebida, por el bien… y por mi bienestar y mis intereses quien se preocupa, que acaso yo solo soy un objeto en este castillo…. Ustedes no me comprenden…

La Reina, que aun es una joven con sentimientos y pesares, sale corriendo de ese lugar a su habitación.

Venus: No creen que ya es suficiente tanta rudeza de su parte.

Júpiter: Es su Reina y por lo tanto tienen q velar por los intereses de ella.

Mercury: Chicas, vamos con Serena nos necesita…

Mars: Serena tonta a nosotras si nos preocupa lo que sientas.

Se fueron corriendo, atravesando los patios y los corredores del palacio…Serena que ya estaba en su habitación, estaba mirándose al espejo…

xXxXxXxXx

Uranus: no creen que se pasaron de la raya con Serena.

Plus: uranus nosotros solo queremos q entienda que todo es por su bien.

Saturn: Además debe de comprender que el Rey no puede estar todo el día atendiéndola, que los asuntos del reino también son importantes.

Uranus: Pues yo solo les recuerdo que nuestro deber y mision es proteger el Reino de invasiones y ante todo proteger a la Reina, no a un Rey ni tampoco a una niña q aun no nace. Y a mi si me preocupa lo que ella sienta, nosotras no debemos hacer que se sienta sola, ni que busque atención en otro lado, para eso estamos nosotras, solo recuerden eso.

Haruka avanzo en sentido contrario a donde se había ido la Reina, es decir se regreso por donde venia, Neptun que como siempre estaba neutral siguió sus pasos, pero al pasar por Plut y Saturn solo murmuro unas palabras.

Neptuno: Compréndanla, es muy sobre protectora….- y así siguió sus pasos.

XxXxXxX

En la habitación de Serena que se encontraba mirándose al espejo, pensaba en lo que era, en lo que se había convertido.

Serena¿Esto soy? O ¿En esto me convertí? Hay ya no se realmente quien son, o que soy. En el espejo se veía reflejada la imagen de una Reina joven, que no pasaba de 24 años, cabellos plateados, su vestido largo con adornos dorados en el pecho, su corona con corazones plateados, todo era plateado…(será efecto del cristal de plata)..

Serena: Si tan solo…-- con la mirada buscaba algo en su gran habitación, hasta que dio con el objeto, era un baúl, negro con destellos dorados, grande, el seguro era en forma de estrella, saco una cadenita de adentro de su vestido, esa cadenita tenia un dije en forma de estrella, del mismo tamaño que el seguro, puso la estrella en su seguro, abrió el baúl y empezó a mover cosas, había recuerdos, fotos, muñequitos, había de todo, pero no le tomo atención a eso… buscaba una cosa… y la encontró…-- sabia que te encontraría aquí.

Era la pluma de transformación que había sacado de ese baúl.

Serena: Tantas veces que me fuiste útil, luego de bote y te guarde, ahora te necesito…

PODER LUNAR, TRANFORMAME EN SERENA TSUKINO DEL SIGLO XX una luz rosa ilumino el lugar y Serena se transformo en la Serena Tsukino que todos conocemos.

Afuera del lugar, las Inners iban llegando cuando vieron la luz rosa, se dieron cuanta que Serena había hecho algo…

Venus: Tocamos o entramos.

Mars: Entramos.

Mercury: Tocamos.

Júpiter: Tocamos.

Venus: yo digo entramos… asi que entramos.

Abrieron la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa…

Mars: Serena tonta que has hecho.

Serena: Tadaaaa. –les mostró la pluma de transformación- hay vamos chicas, no me digan que no tienen ganas de salir a pasear por la ciudad.

Mercury: Pero y el Rey que dirá si se entera que saliste vestida así.

Venus: Hay Amy que aguada, solo trae un short y una blusa.

Júpiter: Amy no se refería al atuendo, si no a que cambio su apariencia y puede ser peligroso.

Serena: pero pues no pasara nada, además ustedes irán conmigo.

Mars: nosotras… a donde…

Serena: a todos lados, al centro comercial, a comer, al Crown, vamos anímense, quítense esas ropas y pónganse unas cómodas.

Las chicas lo pensaron por un momento, no era mala idea salir del palacio una vez en mil años, así que aceptaron.

Venus: De acuerdo, aceptamos tu propuesta.

Asi con ese ánimo se quitaron esas ropas y se pusieron más cómodas, listas para salir a pasear.

Salieron de la habitación de Serena y en un piedra papel o tijera decidieron quien iba a ir a la cabeza para cuidar de que ni Setsuna ni ninguna de ellas anduviera cercas y truncara su aventura… la suertuda fue…

Amy: Procura avisarnos antes si las vez.

Lita: A ti te colgaremos si nos descubren.

Mina: Jijiji que mala suerte.

Serena: Ya pues dejen a la pobre de Rei que se vaya adelantando para que nos vaya cuidando el camino.

Rei: Serena tonta deja de burlarte de mí…

Imagínense un corredor largo, lleno de pilares, la distancia entre cada pilar era de 3 metros, había 4 pilares y en cada pilar había un camino cruzado, es decir, el corredor largo y un pasillo adicional (en forma de ( T ) pasillo largo y uno se cruzaba, espero me hayan entendido). Imaginen a las chicas corriendo de un pilar a otro, en zigzag, corrían de uno a otro… ya habían librado 3 pilares cuando al correr al cuarto a la cabezona de Mina se le cae el celular y alguien que venia a lo lejos por el corredor cruzado, acelera el paso para ver que pasaba… cual fue su sorpresa cuando todas al llegar al 4 pilar oyen una voz que las descubre.

…: Habiendo tantas puertas secretas, deciden salir por la mas obvia, no creen que alguien las pueda descubrir.

Oh no, alguien las había descubierto, y como siempre la bolita iba a caer en…

Serena: Hay nooo, nos han descubierto.

…: Hola pequeñas, pero que es lo que están haciendo vestidas tan ridículamente.

Serena: Como puedes ser tan mala y cruel con tu Reina…

…: Resulta que no veo a MI Reina por ningún lado, a quien veo es a una cabeza hueca con 3 seguidoras y una loca allá adelante haciéndoles señas…

Serena: Hay por favor Harukita, déjanos ir… queremos distraernos, divertirnos un rato…

Mina: Serena tonta que hiciste para que nos descubrieran.

Serena: yoo?

Uranus: De hecho no fue a Serena a quien descubrí… Mina de casualidad este celular no es tuyo?

Mina empezó a buscarse por todos lados su celular…

Mina: que? No, si yo traigo mi celular por…por… por aquí lo puse… haber Haruka permíteme ese celular…. Ooohh, definitivamente si es mió… (desmayo colectivo, y un coscorrón por parte de Serena a Mina)

Uranus: si se van a ir háganlo pronto, ya casi llegan a la salida, yo cuidare que nadie las detenga, y si veo a alguien, lo detengo…

Serena: Gracias Harukita por eso te quiero tanto. –Se lanza a abrazarla y de tan fuerte que da los abrazos Serena casi la ahoga.

Amy: Serena cuidado…

Lita: Estas ahorcando a Haruka…

Serena: oh lo siento, no medí mi fuerza…jiji

Haruka: cof cof, no te preocupes, estoy bien, váyanse pronto.

Salieron corriendo del palacio, atravesaron el patio principal, y llegaron al portón, el guardia que estaba ahí los miro extrañado por que no conocía a ninguno de los que iba.

Guardia: Disculpen Señoritas, pero como es que entraron, son intrusas, no puedo dejarlas salir, que tal si cometieron algún atrajo…

Serena: oh Señor, ábranos por favor, soy yo, la Reina Serenity.

Guardia: si claro y yo soy el Rey Endimión.

Serena un poco molesta, hizo que saliera su emblema lunar en la frente y con voz autoritaria pero no alta hablo.

Serena: Estimado Señor, soy la Reina Serenity y le exijo que nos abra la puerta y se ahorre sus comentarios absurdos.

El guardia al ver el emblema se arrodillo apenado y pidiendo disculpas.

Guardia: Perdón majestad, no la reconocí, disculpe mi tontería no volverá a suceder.

Serena: Eso espero, ahora ábranos si es tan amable.

Guardia: Enseguida Majestad.

Serena: Ah si es tan amable y si mi Esposo llega y pregunta por mí, dígale que no me vio salir, que le informaron que había salido pero que usted no estaba.

Guardia: Majestad pero si el Rey se entera y me despide.

Serena: No te preocupes el no es el encargado de despedir a los guardias, en todo caso tendría que preocuparse por Sailor Uranus que es la que esta a cargo de la guardia del palacio.

Guardia: Noo, con la Srita. Uranus no, por favor, es muy ruda, seguro que me corre.

Haruka desde la entrada del castillo observaba lo que ocurría, y veloz como el viento llego en pocos segundos hasta la puerta.

Uranus: Que pasa aquí majestad, este sujeto esta molestándola, no la deja salir.

Serena: No te preocupes, todo esta bien, adiós.

Serena y las demás salieron contentas del palacio, se sentían liberadas, ya que hace mucho no salían del palacio vestidas de esa forma, para ser exactas, desde que ingresaron al castillo, y para ser exactos, ya habían transcurrido mas de mil años. (¿no hace falta aclarar que los años no eran de 12 meses y los meses de 30 días o si?).

Al ir paseando por las calles, miles de recuerdos pasaban por las mentes de cada una de las que iban por ahí… habia tantos lugares a los cuales ir, todo estaba hecho de cristal, todos gozaban de una vida mas longeva y mas productiva, visitantes de varios reinos paseaban por Tokio de Cristal, visitantes de otros planetas también habían.

Mina: Miren chicas que chico tan guapo, es como me lo recetaron, alto, cabello negro, ojos verdes…

Mars: Miren también ahí hay uno rubio con ojos azules…

Amy: Hay muchos intelectuales.

Serena se quedo observando un punto fijo, veía a alguien conocido, pero como había mucha gente transitando no podía observarlo bien, por lo que decidió no tomarle importancia.

Mina: Mira Lita un chico guapo, como los que a ti te gustan.

Serena: Ya saben que si no es un guapo, rubio de ojos verdes y que trabaja en el Crown, Lita no les presta atención.

Lita: hace mucho que no lo veo, aun me recordara.

Serena: si te ama, aun te recordara y te amara.

Lita: pero me fui para estar contigo y no le avise, no me pude despedir.

Serena: Siento que por mi culpa no hayas podido ser feliz¿algún día me podrán disculpar por haber sido la causante de que abandonaran sus vidas normales por vivir conmigo y protegerme?

Rei: Serena tonta como puedes pensar todavía asi, nosotras estamos contigo por que queremos, no olvides que fue tu madre la que nos pregunto que si queríamos protegerte y estar contigo siempre.

Amy: nosotras no nos vimos obligadas a aceptar estar contigo.

Mina: y aceptamos gustosas el encargo que nos dejo tu madre.

Lita: Asi que deja de pensar que por tu culpa no tenemos vidas normales, además nadie vive normalmente, para nosotras es un gusto estar contigo.

Serena: hay chicas, gracias, se los agradezco mucho, ustedes no son mis guardianas son mis hermanas, mis amigas.

Mina: bueno dejémonos de sentimentalismos y vayamos a disfrutar de nuestro día libre.

Cuando pasaron por ese punto en el que Serena había visto a alguien que se le hacia conocido, resulta que si era alguien conocido, que también creyó ver a alguien conocido.

…: Acaso eres tu….

XxXxXxXxX

Que les pareció esta historia, creo que es un poco larga, pero trato de que vayan entendiendo la idea de esta historia, hasta el momento se dan cuenta que Serena no tiene atenciones por parte de su Esposo por que siempre anda en negocios… no les contare mas, esperen el próximo capitulo.

Agradecería sus Rev. Para decirme si les gusto o si no les gusto. Hasta la prox.


End file.
